


Impostor

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Brainwashed, Captain Hydra, Hydra, Kidnapped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Steve is not acting like the man Tony had fallen in love with. He finds himself in trouble once he figures out the truth.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/ Tony Stark
Kudos: 39





	Impostor

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy, also the warning is a little violence.

“Wait you won’t be home again tonight. That’s the fourth night in a row.” Tony crinkled his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. Steve had been acting weird ever since he came back from his mission in Russia and Tony couldn’t figure out why. Steve was often gone a lot without telling him. He wasn’t sleeping either which was odd for Steve. Tony was worried about him.

“I was hoping we could spend the night just you and me. We haven’t been able to and I miss you.” Steve came over to Tony and pulled him in close. Slowly ran his fingers along his arms. Tony laid his head in the crook of Steve’s shoulder missing the warmth that would spread throughout his body. Steve leaned down and placed a kiss in his grease smeared hair.

“Rain check?” Tony looked up and saw dark shadows had appeared under his eyes. Tony rubbed along the area wondering when was the last time he slept. He ran his hand slowly down Steve’s face until he stopped at the base of his jaw. There was a bruise. It wasn’t new, mostly a few days old but Tony wondered why he never noticed before. Once Steve realized that Tony had found the hidden bruise he stepped back with a smile.

“I promise when I get home there will be cuddles and tomorrow movie night.” Tony decided not to question it and just assumed that it was from training. Tony pulled Steve back down for a kiss. He leaned his head to Steve’s.

“I will hold you to it. I love you.”

“I love you too darling. See you in the morning.”

Tony sat in his lab working on Natasha’s new spider bits, but something was working on his mind that wasn’t allowing him to concentrate on his task at hand. Steve’s behavior was unnerving. He was keeping secrets and had unexplained wounds. His uniform had more blood on it than normal, almost like he had killed several people. As Captain America, he had a strict no-killing policy. Tony got up and went upstairs to Steve’s office. He trusted his husband more than anything in life and what he was about to do would break that trust. Tony had to know that nothing bad was going on.

Tony looked through several papers that were spread on the desk. Most of it was mission reports, some were notes like names and dates and there were a couple of sketches. Tony held up one that was disturbing. It was an unmarked hand holding up a bloody head. Tony through it back on the desk and pushed away from the desk in shock. A chill went over him. The hair on his arms stood up. Steve only drew memories, lovely things, or his feelings. Was Steve feeling that photo?

After taking a deep breath and collecting is composure he moved to Steve’s computer. He typed in his password, but it said incorrect. How was this possible, Steve’s password had been Brooklyn17 ever since Tony helped him set it up?

“Friday, can you type in the correct password?”

“Sir, Mr. Rogers-Stark, made it very clear you are not allowed to access his computer.” Tony didn’t understand what she was saying. Like he said before they didn’t have secrets.

“Override, 5417.” Friday did as ask, and the computer came to life to show the screensaver. It was a photo of them during their honeymoon. Steve’s eyes twinkled so brightly. They didn’t anymore. Tony played around trying to find anything unusual. A normal human being would think everything was fine but Tony was a computer genius. If I were Steve where would I hide a super-secret file, I wouldn’t want anyone to find, Tony thought. Tony clicked on Steve’s file that read everything I need to catch up on knowing that Steve had that list written down in his journal.

The filed popped up to show the hydra logo. Then a video came to life.

“Captain, we have given your orders. Why haven’t you completed your mission?” Tony could only see a Hydra agent and no one else but who spoke next, he knew actually the voice that was speaking.

“I haven’t found the right opportunity, but it will be carried out by the end of the week.”

“If you don’t then we will. Hail Hydra.”

“Hail Hydra.” Tony switched off the computer not wanting to know any more information. He stared at the black screen not understanding what he just saw. Not understanding what Steve was doing. That wasn’t Steve, right? Tony placed his hands in his head trying to sort out all of his thoughts which resulted in him not hearing the footsteps behind him. In the blink of the eye his world went dark.

“Tony, I’m sorry.”

The light slowly trickled into the room leading Tony to open is eyes. Everything was blurry for a minute and there was a pounding in his head. He looked around in confusion not recognizing where he was. Then tried to focus really hard on the object in the corner. Tony knew the outline of the shape. The broad shoulders he would lay against early morning after waking up while the person that is attached to those shoulders were making breakfast. Tony tried to move his wrist and found they were bound by rope. So were his ankles.

“Hey, cap is it too late to use a safe word. If you wanted to get kinky, I would have said yes. No need in kidnapping me!” Steve whipped around with a knife in his hand. Tony always felt safe with Steve. Steve would never hurt him. Steve always had his back. The man standing in front of him was not his Steve. This man had rumpled clothes. There were specs of blood on his cheek as well as a small amount on his right hand. The closer he got the more Tony could see the darkness grow in Steve’s eyes. Steve twirled the knife making Tony nervous, but he kept his composer.

“Nice knife, did your new friends give it to you?” Steve looked up giving Tony a sorrowful look. He goes back looking at the knife running a finger along the blade. Tony’s breath was caught in his throat.

“They want me to kill you. They say I won’t because of the feelings I have for you.” Steve walked closer placing the blade to Tony’s Adam’s apple. Tony gritted his teeth. Steve leaned down close to his ear. He could feel his breath tickle the inside of his neck. Any other time he would be turned on but tonight he just wanted to close his eyes and wake up from this nightmare.

“Maybe those feeling were never there.” He pushed the knife deeper causing a trickle of blood to run down into his collar.

“Or maybe I’m so in love with you that.” Steve bent placing a hard kiss on his lips. He took the knife and sliced the bounds off setting Tony free. Tony swings a hard left into Steve’s jaw making him back away. Tony ran straight for the door and paused watching Steve. Steve looked up and Tony notice a flash of confusion cross Steve’s eyes. It was as if he didn’t know where he was himself. Damn, he thought, I really do love him. Tony walked back over and wrapped his arms around Steve liked he always did when he woke up from nightmares or panic attacks.

Steve looked up at Tony wanting answers but for some reason, his voice wouldn’t work. It was like someone was controlling him and each second, he was slipping back to whatever was controlling his mind.

“Steve, you’re okay. What did they do to you? Answer me!” Steve twisted around, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down closer. Tony could see the light flick back and forth like Steve was struggling to stay. The darkness engulfed his eyes once again.

“Hail Hydra.” He grabbed whole of the knife that was discarded to the side and plunged it into Tony’s side. Tony let out a scream and fainted by the sudden pain.

Tony was jolted awake by a splash of cold water. He expected to see Steve staring back at him but this time it was some Hydra goon. Another face of the terrible organization. There was pain shooting up his side. He could taste blood too. That was new.

“Where is Steve!” Tony shouted trying to get free. The goon just laughed.

“We knew your precious husband, no matter how much we controlled him, wouldn’t be able to kill you. So, we are going to do it ourselves.” Tony rolled his eyes knowing he could easily get past the guy. All he cared about was his Steve.

“I’m not going to ask again. Where is Steve?” The goon wrapped a hand around Tony’s neck. He smirked thinking this was defiantly not the first time this has happened to him. “Yeah, I can do harder.” He dropped his hand real quick not liking Tony’s remark. Tony saw a window and took it. He kicked his legs out knocking the man down. He twisted and ripped the poor a tempt of bondage and ran. All he knew was he had to get Steve.

Steve laid in a clear box unconscious like a lab rat. After he did what he never thought he would ever do, hurt Tony, the mind control was broken. He held Tony in his arms screaming, crying. He killed Tony. Steve knew he should have carried them out to safety. Ran as far as the eye could see. He was paralyzed and the next thing he knew he was laying in a box not knowing what they did to Tony’s body.

Tony ran and ran looking through every room and down every hallway with no such luck until he found himself looking at a sleeping Steve. Tony ran to it banging on the box, but it was solid. He really wished he had his suit right now. He looked around looking for anything that could crack it. Bingo, he grabbed a pair of scissors and aimed for the corner resulting in the glass to shatter all around, thankfully missing Steve. Tony ran over and bent down to Steve trying to wake him up. Steve shot up like he was coming back to life. He rapidly looked around like he was searching for something. Tony placed both of his hands on his shoulders forcing him to stop and look at him. Steve reached out and placed both of his palms onto Tony’s face. He was in awe that he was with him and semi-okay.

“Tony, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” Steve buried his face into Tony’s shoulder and started to cry. Tony rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

“It wasn’t you sweetheart. We can have the best I’m sorry sex we ever had when we get out of here alive.” Steve smiled against his shoulder and looked up with determination in his eyes.

“Let’s kill these sons of a bitches.” Tony smiled loving that he finally got his husband back.


End file.
